Wannabe
by sesshoumarus-gal
Summary: Sessshoumaru and Kagome are mates. They have a fight. A song fic using the song Wannbe by Spice Girls. Please R&R, i don't get reviews oftem and please, i need criicism, flames welcome.


I don't own Inuyasha or Wannabe, ok ok don't sue, and please review, i need critisism and love, flames welcome as long as you have a reason.

Inuyasha chose Kikyo, Kagome though, was not upset, she had her eye on Inuyasha's brother for a while, and decided to go after him. After months of flirting, Sesshoumaru relized his feelings for the miko reincarnate, and made her his mate. But low and behold, Sesshy is not welcoming Kagome's friends into his heart as well, the one thing Kagome wants. So she decides to take it up with her mate. She burts into his study, he looks up and says "What do you want my love?' Kagome responded with tear gleaming eyes, "I want you to, i want you to....accept my friends"

_Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha. _

Sesshoumaru blinked at Kagome. He didn't know how much she loved her friends. But, how could he love them, he'd already grown soft enough, with accepting Rin AND Kagome into his heart. How could he accept any more? He tried to looke Kagome in her watering eyes, but alas, he could do no such thing. His heart burned something wicked and his mind raced. He wanted Kagome to be happy, but how, he, he'd, he'd grow soft. His heart'll melt, and he wouldn't be as strong but, Kagome, his mate, his love. He didn't know what to do.

_If you want my future forget my past,  
If you wanna get with me better make it fast,  
Now don't go wasting my precious time,  
Get your act together we could be just fine _

"Sesshoumaru, if you want me then you must want them. They are apart of me as i them. Now, my love, will you, will you accept them. This is my one and only wish, my one and only need, the one and only thing i want besides you." Kagome started into the eyes that could no longer meet hers._  
_  
_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha. _

"Kagome, i love you with all of my heart. But it only has so much room. I mean, with you and Rin inside, it it is just soo full, i mean, i love you dearly, and i'd die to protect you. But adding Sango, Miroku, Kohaku (A.N he was released from Naraku's grasp), Shippo And my little brother. Thats alot of people Kagome, i don't know......"

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends)  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is. _

"My love, but, how, this is the ONLY thing my heart wants right now, and you can't help a bleeding heart!!! How how could you. When you asked me to be your mate, i gave them up, and my family in the future, and you can't even ACCEPT a few souls!!! How can you just take take take and not give one damn thing to your wife!!!!!!!!!!!!" _  
_  
_What do you think about that now you know how I feel,  
Say you can handle my love are you for real,  
I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try  
If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye. _

"Kagome......is that how you really feel? Does your soul really want your friends that much? I guess i can try-" Sesshoumaru began. "Try TRY!!! IS THAT...." Kagome shook her head. "Is that all, is that trully all you can do for me?" Kagome's eyes flared up agin. "I gave you my fuckin virginity!! Dammit! I gave you my SOUL can't you do ONE THING!! JUST ONE THING!?"  
_Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha. _

Sesshoumaru looked into the eyes of his mate's, he could read her soul. It longed to be loved by her friends, but it longed for Sesshoumaru as well. He sighed. "Is this BORING YOU!? IS IT ISSS IT!!!" Kagome hissed at him. Sesshoumaru hung his head in defeat, his ears bleed at the sound of Kagomes harshness. He never thought the miko renicarnate he loved could be so cruel, and over what, a hanyo, a demon slayer, a monk and a kitsune? How, how is it possible?_  
_  
_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends)  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is. _

Kagome looked at her love his head hung, she had nevere seen Sesshoumaru so ashamed. She felt guilty. "Sesshoumaru, dear, can you, please, for my sake, just accept them, you don't have to like them, just accept them into your heart." Kagome said soothingly. Sesshoumaru looked up. "Kagome, just tell me this, i think i can accept them if i know what they are like, i need to put them in a special place in my heart. Just tell me about them" Kagomes eyes brightened._  
_  
_So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me you gotta listen carefully,  
We got Em in the place who likes it in your face,  
we got G like MC who likes it on an   
Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,  
and as for me you'll see,  
Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and wind it all around. _

"Well you Inuyasha who never gives up, and is so protective. Then you got Shippo who is just oh so lovable and cute. Then you have Sango the deamon slayer who loves her family dearly, and secretly she loves Miroku. Then you have Miroku, he is a bit of a pervert and a womenizer but deep down he is so in love with Sango that it's not even funny."

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends),  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.  
If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta,  
you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam _

"I think i can do this Kagome, i think i can. I want you to be happy, and if this is what you want then i think i can accept your friends. Now then, its our time to play with Rin, we oughtn't upset her." Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her to follow him out to the gardens to play.

_Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down and wind it all around (uh uh).  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down zigazig ah _

A tear trailed down Kagome's cheek. 'He understands now, he has to accept my friends......

_If you wanna be my lover. _


End file.
